


Checking You Out

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Easily Flustered Hinata, Embarrassment, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, M/M, Smooth Kageyama, it is pretty bad, only one but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Hinata works at a library and a fellow college student seems to catch his attention.-“I am so sorry!” he gasped before climbing down from the ladder and dropping the duster. He began to brush off the dust with his hands, starting with the shoulders and moving to the chest and back. The taller male seemed frozen in his spot, tense under Hinata’s fingers.“Y-You aren’t allergic, are you? Oh god I am going to get fired for assaulting a student. Assault by dust buster!” he gasped aloud before feeling a pair of hands grab both his wrists.





	

Hinata absentmindedly cleaned the shelf as he watched the raven-haired male with his face buried in another book. Working at the library had many perks, but one thing that Hinata was never good at was hiding his concern for the people that came in. This guy was a special case, considering that the only time that Hinata saw him was when he took a breather to lean back in his chair. Only minutes later he would be back at it again, reading the words on the page with such intensity that Hinata felt sorry for the book.

“Hinata!”

The ginger jumped and knocked over some of the books that he had piled up and placed a hand on his chest as a whine left his lips.

“Sh!” he whispered with a finger to his lips as he looked around, no one seeming to be disturbed…except the study maniac Hinata has been ~~_stalking_~~ observing. The two connected eyes and Hinata felt his cheeks heat up in surprise. He looked away first, eyeing Tanaka who was simply grinning at Hinata’s reaction. He wrapped an arm around the younger male and laughed quietly.

“Your reactions are always the best” he complimented as he held up a thumb. Hinata glared and removed his arm from his shoulder, turning to see if study-maniac was still watching. He felt relief flood through him when he saw that he was not, a breath leaving his lips. Picking up each book, he piled them on for later when he would make sure each was marked as returned. Hinata tended to do that when everyone was mainly gone to avoid being interrupted in the middle of the process.

“Hinata, I have a question, or a favor, rather”

The shorter male turned to see Sugawara standing beside him, a look of concern on his face. Hinata immediately stopped what he was doing and nodded.

“What is it?” he asked as Suga looked away in uncertainty.

“I have the shift tonight but I actually have a...sort of…” he began, taking a moment to clear his throat as he clenched his fists to get the words out.

“I have a date!”

Hinata glanced at him in surprise before smiling brightly and hugging the older male, patting him on that back.

“Did Daichi finally ask?!” he whispered excitedly. The student worker had been _dying_ for the two of his friends to get together.

Sugawara nodded his head and laughed at the other’s reaction before feeling Hinata begin to push him towards the exit.

“Don’t even think about it, I will cover, please go!” he said, grabbing each of Sugawara’s belongings on the way to pushing him out of the library. Suga seemed surprised, but grateful at Hinata’s kindness.

“Thank you, I will cover you next we-”

“No, don’t even worry about it!” Hinata reassured as he held out his stuff to him. “Just trust me, I’ll have it all handled. Please enjoy your date” he finished a bit softer, sincerely shining with happiness that his senpai finally got the date he had been wanting.

Now the only question was when his own courage would come into play with the study maniac.

* * *

 

Hinata sneezed again as he dusted the top of the shelves, the ladder wobbly but sturdy enough for the worker to navigate it as necessary. What he was concerned about was the amount of dust he was inhaling each time he cleaned a different shelf. Did _anyone_ ever clean these things? He sneezed again, it echoing through the library, startling even Hinata himself.

“Woah” he mumbled in surprise, about to clean the shelves again when he heard a clearing of a throat. He looked down to see study maniac with an angry expression.

“Do you mind keeping it down? Some people actually have studying to do?” he grumbled as Hinata gaped. This…this _asshole_.

“Do you mind not disturbing me while cleaning? I am the one along with the other workers making sure people like you have a place to study” he retorted, pointing the duster at the unwanted visitor. What he didn’t think about was the dust on the duster being shot into the air, gently sprinkling down on the study maniac and coating him.

“Acho~!” the male sneezed as Hinata placed a hand over his mouth.

“I am so sorry!” he gasped before climbing down from the ladder and dropping the duster. He began to brush off the dust with his hands, starting with the shoulders and moving to the chest and back. The taller male seemed frozen in his spot, tense under Hinata’s fingers.

“Y-You aren’t allergic, are you? Oh god I am going to get fired for assaulting a student. Assault by dust buster!” he gasped aloud before feeling a pair of hands grab both his wrists. The study maniac was a bit red-faced, glare still on 100%.

“I-I am fine” he declared, avoiding eye contact with Hinata. “Please do not touch me. I will deal with it accordingly…dumbass”

Hinata watched with an expression that was a combination of embarrassment and irritation. Who was this guy being nice one second but calling him a name the next?

“I…I am not a dumbass!”

The two heard a “SH!” from the other side of the library and tensed before whispering out apologies.

They continued to stand there for a few more minutes, Hinata clearing his throat once the awkwardness became too much for him to handle.

“Uh…I don’t know your name but uh, could I have my hands back?”

The raven-haired male seemed to immediately let go as he had been burned, placing both hands at his sides before walking away quickly. Hinata was still frozen, hands remaining in the air as if study maniac was still holding them there. Hinata only snapped out of it once he someone walking around the section he was currently in, apologizing for the dust and grabbing the duster off the ground. He climbed the ladder quickly; not because he was eager to return to work, but because he didn’t want anyone seeing just how flustered he was because of the words and touch of a fellow student.

* * *

 

Weeks passed and Hinata was still as awkward around the male student who came in everyday (including Sundays!) to study after school. Hinata had to give him credit, he was determined more than anyone that he had ever met. The subject changed constantly, so the student must be a jack of all trades.

There was one day in particular where Hinata began to grow worried because of how often the guy seemed to be nodding off. If he was that tired, why not just go back to his dorm and sleep? Or why not study in his dorm so if he fell asleep he would be comfortable?

Around closing time when Hinata made his rounds before closing, he noticed that the male was completely passed out over his current book, piles of other books around him. Being the person he is, he walked over and reached out to shake him away but paused. His cheeks puffed out as he remembered the last encounter he had with this guy.

_Dumbass_

His ears grew red as he crossed his arms. He began to mimic the other male until he did the most childish move he could think of: he placed his thumbs against his temples and wiggled his fingers while sticking his tongue out. Once he got it out of his system he began to tidy up the books around the other for a moment until he caught something on one of the papers.

“Kage…yama?” he read as the male immediately shot up and blurted out a random answer, Hinata screaming and falling back onto the ground. His eyes were wide, hands over his heart as he whined, wondering why he kept getting scared at this place.

The student seemed surprised at the action, standing and holding out a hand in his drowsy state.

“So-sor-sorr” he tried to choke out as Hinata held up a hand to get him to stop talking, using the other to accept the help up.

“It’s fine…just had a heart attack is all” he mumbled as the taller student frowned in apology. Hinata let out a breath and looked him in the eye. “It is closing time. If there are any books you’d like to take out let me know” he finished with a bow. He headed back towards the desk with a small limp, knowing that because of how his foot had hit the other’s chair it would bruise at least slightly.

He cursed his luck and watched as the guy shoved his books into his bag and left the ones he had been reading on the table. He walked out in a hurry as if flustered, leaving Hinata to wonder what the hell he had to be flustered about. He wasn’t the one who had screamed similar to how a soprano sang in a choir.

Hinata slammed his head against the main desk wondering why every encounter with the study maniac ended with him rushing out of the library.

* * *

 

 “Oi, Hinata, mind cleaning the shelves for me this week? I’ll give you the mask this time~” Tanaka pleaded, the younger male shrugging his shoulders.

“I don’t mind. The mask will definitely be a lifesaver this time around though. Thanks” he said with a tired smile. Ever since the last encounter, the guy—Kageyama— hadn’t come back to the library and Hinata wondered if he had scared him off. This left his mind to make up crazy scenarios about what could have happened and keep him up at night.

With a yawn, Hinata grabbed the mask and placed it over his face before heading over towards the back of the library. The ladder and the duster were there considering Tanaka had been kind enough to leave it for him instead of making him drag the damned thing out.

He climbed up slowly, legs a bit wobbly but steadying themselves once he got to the top. He quietly dusted, thinking about a variety of things that he usually avoided. He wondered about school, his job, _Kageyama_ , Sugawara and Daichi, etc. It was like a wave of thoughts that began and Hinata welcomed it so he wouldn’t have to think about anything else. Sliding the ladder towards the middle of the shelves, he was careful to keep his balance and stepped up a little higher. He was a good few feet from the ground, though he had never feared heights. It was more unsettling than scary.

As he dusted he noticed a black item on the shelf. He leaned in closer, pressing his body against the ladder to reach for it with his free hand. He didn’t notice someone walking into the section he was cleaning, staring up at him with a confused expression. Hinata made a small sound as he reached with all his might, grabbing the item and bringing it closer to his eyes to observe. He looked over it for a moment until a scream left his throat. He dropped the item but also seemed to lose his balance as he tried to get rid of it, falling back with a cry.

His heart was pounding hard in his ears, eyes closed until he realized he was not falling, but rather being held onto. His body remained tense as he looked up to meet the shocked eyes of the study maniac himself.

How coincidental.

“S-Sorry” he whispered weakly, still feeling a bit shaken up about what had just happened. His entire body was on fire, though it was hard to tell whether it was due to the male holding him or the idea of him almost dying. Well not dying, but almost being seriously injured.

“Are…you okay?” the person question as Hinata cleared his throat and nodded slowly.

“Uh, yeah, I uh, lost my balance I guess” he explained, knowing it was a lame excuse but not wanting to admit he had fallen off because of a fake spider.

Taking this answer, Kageyama carefully placed him down before taking in a deep breath.

“You need to be more careful, dumbass!” he hissed once he had relaxed. Hinata’s jaw dropped. His eyes narrowed as he took a step closer, jamming his finger into the taller male’s chest.

“Listen here!” he growled, the other male not backing down despite the tone.

“I am not a dumbass and just because you caught me doesn’t mean you can call me that! I am thankful that you helped me but you shouldn’t be talking to me about being careful!”

“Oh? And why not?” Kageyama challenged as Hinata gave a laugh of disbelief.

“You should be more careful! You need to sleep right and eat more, you look like you are being starved!” he began as Kageyama swallowed hard and leaned back in surprise. “You should also pay attention to your surroundings and make sure that if you are going to study late you bring a snack and napkins. You shouldn’t work yourself to the point of getting nose bleeds!” he finished, chest heaving and hands on his hips. It took him a good moment to realize just how far he had gone in scolding and his face paled.

“H-how did you know all of that?” Kageyama questioned as Hinata backed away immediately, stuttering as he tried to come up with an answer to that question.

He had outed himself.

Maybe he was a dumbass.

“Y-you just come here often and whenever I see you, you look exhausted” he explained weakly, avoiding eye contact. “You always have your head in a book, it only makes sense to assume you don’t do anything else” he mumbled. When he heard no response, he looked up to see the taller male observing him intently. He swallowed.

“Okay”

Hinata perked.

“Okay?” he repeated in a questioning tone, Kageyama nodding his head as he moved closer to the ginger.

“I’ll rest more” he assured as Hinata gaped.

“I’ll also eat more” he promised, the ginger wondering if he had magical powers that had suddenly arrived. “On one condition” he continued as Hinata felt his heart drop.

What would that condition be? A punch? A hit? A hit note on his locker that meant that students would begin attacking Hinata? (At this Hinata scolded himself, and made a note to stop allowing Oikawa to show him those damned k-dramas).

“Condition?” Hinata asked as Kageyama offered a smile that sent a chill down Hinata’s spine.

“I’ll eat more, but you have to join me”

* * *

 

“Hinata! Mind covering my shift tonight? I am _super_  tired” Tanaka whined as Hinata began to clean up his area, shaking his head. Tanaka was surprised that Hinata seemed to be in a rush, as the other was always looking for reasons to stay longer. 

“No can do, senpai. I have plans already” he spoke as he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. He looked over his time sheet to make sure the hours were right before signing it and sticking it back into the folder.

“Plans? What plans? I thought the library was your life?” he asked in mock surprise until genuine interest came over his expression.

“So what are these plans? A study group? A friendly outing?” he asked with a tilt of his head. A teasing smile formed on his lips.

“A _date_?”

At this Hinata tensed and gave off a nervous laugh, raising his hands as if to stop the other from continuing.

“A date? Whaaaaaaaat? Noooooooooo” he tried to cover, pulling at his collar out of habit. Tanaka laughed and continued to tease him, talking about how his kouhai was growing up and offering advices for all kinds of useless situations. Hinata whined and did his best to get away from Tanaka, unable to break out of his strong grip.

“So who is the lucky girl? Did she ask you or did you ask her?” he asked with a flutter of his eye lashes until the sound of a throat clearing quieted both rowdy men down.

Tanaka turned to see a tall, stoic looking male gazing at them. He looked over the guy before looking at Hinata, going back and forth until he seemed to piece together the situation. The guy seemed to notice the realization that Tanaka had gone though and felt himself smirk.

“Is this the…” he began as Hinata nodded vigorously, his blush growing deeper the longer Tanaka kept him in a hold.

“I am not a girl” Kageyama finally spoke,the smirk growing wider on his lips. “But to answer your second question, I asked him.” He finished as he walked forward and pulled Hinata from the other’s grip. Hinata bumped into Kageyama's chest with a small "oompf!" causing the amusement that Tanaka felt to grow. 

“I’ll be checking this person out for the day.” he said confidently while Hinata looked at him as if he were crazy.

“Yah, I am not something you can just check out!” he argued as Kageyama simply pulled him closer, not fazed by the outburst. He leaned down, the rowdy teen immediately calming.

“You really are a dumbass” he said with a small chuckle before pulling on Hinata's hand and leading him out of the library. Hinata’s continued claiming that he wasn’t an item to be checked out like a boo, only fading once they were out of the building, Tanaka shook his head and let out a boisterous laugh that caught even Sugawara’s attention from the far end of the library. He quickly jogged over, hoping Tanaka didn't scare anyone with that stupid fake spider again. 

“What is it, Tanaka?” he asked in confusion as said male let out a deep breath.

“Hinata just got checked out” he joked without delving into any more detail. He walked off with giggles leaving his lips as Sugawara stood there, not feeling any more clued in than before Tanaka’s answer.

Why did he have the weirdest co-workers in the world?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Library AUs and realized I hadn't done one in a while.   
> Here you are : P 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> ~HxL


End file.
